Winter in Imladris
by Artemis-E
Summary: It's winter in Imladris, and the sons of Elrond are scheming as usual. This is set before Arwen was born, when the twins were still young. Yet another fic of Elladan and Elrohir.
1. Elflings in the Snow

((As usual, none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Tolkien, whom I very much admire. I use all of the people and places of his with very much respect. Thankies to Bodldops yet again for giving it a look-over. *grins* I believe I have a fan…Well, anywho, onwards!))

"Ouch, that was my foot, you bumbling dwarf," a low voice hissed in the darkness. 

The night was somewhat dark in Imladris under the new moon and partially cloudy sky. A gentle winter breeze stirred about the Last Homely House, whistling faintly through the leafless oak and beech trees and fluttering the needles of the resident pines. A couple of inches of snow lay on the ground, though, and that gave the night an almost ethereal glow. There were no tracks in the snow that led up to the shadow of the house, where the voice had come from.

Below one of the lower windows of the Fire Hall, two small, slender shadows were residing just under the eaves. They moved with utmost silence, but that had been broken in the interests of yet another argument. On the whole, it was surprising that they had not yet been caught by one of the several elves that happened to be passing near the window.

"Well, quit complaining and hold still," a voice whispered sternly back. "You'd better be quiet too, or else we'll be caught again. You know that Erestor will tell ada, or even better, he will have us sit in for more boring lectures of his."

"You're telling me to be quiet?" the first said indignantly. "You're the one going on and on endlessly. If we get caught, it's your fault. Now help me up, will you?"

Muffled sounds of shifting followed. After a few more moments of muttered complaints and insults, the very top of a dark-haired head poked just over the windowsill into the yellow-golden light that was coming out of the Fire Hall. A pair of cool grey-eyes followed, but no more of the elfling appeared. After a few seconds of scanning the hall in an expertly manner, his glance shot back down into the shadow.

"Let me down! They'll see me!" He said urgently. A muffled yelp was the only reply for a moment.

"You didn't have to jab me in the neck," The second elfling mumbled, sounding as if he were rather fed up with this whole business. "So, is he there? Elrohir, I don't know if you are, but I'm freezing out here." He rubbed his hands together a little and thought wistfully of how warm it had to be inside the Fire Hall. 

"Yes, he's there. Now come on, we haven't got much time," Elrohir answered in a business-like tone. He turned and began walking swiftly across the snow back in the direction that they had come. His brother was quick to follow.

The two young elves were clad in warm grey clothes that looked a little too fine to be worn while wandering about outdoors on a cold winter night. As usual, the dark-haired twins were not where they were supposed to be, and were almost certainly up to no good. They weren't even yet fifty years old, but they could cause more mischief than elflings twenty years older than themselves. 

Elladan happened to be walking faster, gaining a bit of a lead, so he didn't notice when he brother paused and stooped down to scoop up a handful of snow. However, he did notice when a snowball hit him squarely in the back of the head. He whirled, disregarding the fact that his hair was now looking frosted, and would soon be wet. The young elf looked none too pleased.

"What was that for, and after just telling me we didn't have time to be goofing off?" He demanded.

Elrohir simply grinned brightly at his brother, the expression only dimly visible in the faint light that was reflected off of the snow. He was quick to dash on by his brother before thoughts of retaliation could be formed. He simply couldn't have passed that chance up, it had been too inviting. It was actually the third time that he had caught Elladan unawares, and he had the sneaking suspicion that his twin had some revenge planned. 

A dignified snort was all Elrohir got from Elladan at the moment. The slightly elder twin could already feel his head getting wet and very cold. Celebrian would certainly scold if she found out about this. Actually, Elrond and Erestor would, too. Glorfindel would probably just be amused.

Elrohir paused just inside the side door that they had used to get out in the first place and waited. Upon not hearing or seeing anyone nearby, he relaxed and took a moment to shake the snow off of his boots. Neither twin had been wearing a jacket, as usual. Elladan came in just a moment later. 

"It's about time," Elrohir said, every bit as stately as he had ever been as he straightened and started to turn to his brother. "I was beginning to think that...gah!"

He did not get to finish telling what he had been starting to think, because his brother had deftly grabbed onto his collar and dropped a snowball down the back of his tunic. He'd taken the time to grab a handful of snow on the way in, obviously. Elladan had to suppress laughter at Elrohir's yelp and following jump. He covered his mouth with one hand as he stepped back to avoid getting trampled.

"Be quiet," He said once Elrohir had shaken most of the snow out of his shirt, and he had regained enough composure to speak rather than just laugh. He was still grinning brightly, though. "You deserved that one."

Elrohir gave him a glare that was meant to be deadly, but it did nothing to dull Elladan's grin. His twin was right, after all, but Elrohir wasn't about to admit that.

"Laugh all you want now. You'll be sorry later," Elrohir said calmly as he tried to piece together some pride amidst the mess. He smoothed out his tunic in a very affronted way and then stalked on past his brother down the hall. "Well, come on," He added, as if he were doing Elladan a favor by still associating with him.

Elladan rolled his eyes and followed, still looking very pleased with himself.


	2. The Twins Didn't Plan on This

(I don't own any of these very wonderful characters, though I love them dearly. As you might have guessed they all belong to Tolkien. Or the places…yes, those belong to him too. I'm sure you're tired of hearing that, but I don't want to be rude and not give full credit where it's due ) 

It was a lovely winter evening in Imladris, and all was peaceful.

Or so Glorfindel thought. 

The tall, golden-haired elf was reclining easily in one of the many comfortable chairs that populated the Fire Hall, his deep blue eyes trained on the fireplace before him. The light from the flames flickered across his fair face, so young in appearance yet there was something about him that hinted of the ages he had seen go by. This elven lord had seen much in his years, both happiness and a great deal of sadness and tragedy. He had experienced death first-hand, and had returned. There was more to him than even most elves knew.

At the moment, he appeared to be very relaxed and tranquil. The night was quiet, and he had nothing of importance to be doing. It was one of those rare times when he had no need to worry about anything. For a little while, at least, troubles could wait.

It was impossible to tell by looking at him that he had been outdoors all day navigating the snowy paths that led through the valley and beyond it. His hunt had been unsuccessful, but it hardly made a great deal of difference. Imladris never lacked for anything in the long run.

Tomorrow he would have the twins to deal with again, he thought with a smile. The two were still young, but already they were learning how to shoot and wield a blade. In fact, they had been learning for some time now. Hardly a day went by where they would not be tagging along after Glorfindel and insisting that he come with them down to the archery range. His only respite was when the two were up to some mischief. More often now they would get away with their tricks, and probably in no small part because of Glorfindel's lessons in tracking and hunting. Like little dark-haired shadows they would disappear and slip away before they could be apprehended.

It was amazing, really, the change that had come over Imladris in the last few years. The change had been most recognizable over his longtime friend, Elrond. Becoming a father had certainly changed him, Glorfindel knew, but not for the worse. Ever since Celebrian had come to Imladris, things had been so peaceful and happy. Sometimes Glorfindel wondered how long this could last, with the way Middle Earth was, but he would always quickly dismiss such thoughts. Still, he remembered back to the days of Gondolin, when no one ever thought evil would touch their beloved city...

Glorfindel shook his head, and his gaze traveled over to another elf that was sitting nearby. Also within the warm glow of the fire, a solemn dark-haired elf sat, apparently absorbed in the reading of a large book that was open on his lap. Unlike Glorfindel, who was stretched out comfortably, this elf sat almost stiffly. His slate-grey eyes scanned the words written on one page slowly before moving on to the next with a professional air. He was wearing stately black and grey, a stark contrast from Glorfindel's light blue.

"What are you reading?" Glorfindel asked finally, as they had been sitting like this for some time, and Erestor had yet to speak a word to him.

Erestor looked up sharply, surprised. He blinked as if he hadn't quite understood the question for a moment. He was about to answer when the other elf waved in a dismissive gesture.

"Never mind, I am sure it is wonderful. At least you have the right idea this evening. It is a shame that you spend all your time in the books. I know that you've some skill with a sword. The twins would have more respect for you, if they knew," Glorfindel said. A fleeting smile flashed across his face as he watched his fellow councilor.

"I think that they have a good respect for me as it is," Erestor said dryly. He closed the book and leaned back a little so that he could regard Glorfindel with a calm look. "I am a councilor, a historian perhaps, but I am not a warrior. Besides, I believe Elrond does not want his sons to forego their studies." It had always been a struggle to capture their attention for very long with subjects that they found to be quite dull. Erestor hoped that they would soon develop some love for learning. Sometimes he wondered if they had inherited any of their father's studious nature at all.

Glorfindel shook his head. "They are young, Erestor. We all were at some point. At least, I was, perhaps you weren't. From experience then, I can tell you that they probably won't like books very much until they are a few years older. Just give it time, my friend. You worry too much."

"Perhaps," Erestor said, but he hardly sounded convinced. "Perhaps you are right," He sighed, no longer self-assured, but now resigned. "Speaking of the twins, where are they? I thought they supposed to be coming in here after dark," He glanced around the room, but there was no sign of the two elflings.

"I...," Glorfindel had also given the room a quick search. As he had glanced past one of the windows he caught just the barest glimpse of a familiar pair of grey eyes. He smiled and relaxed back into his chair.

"What?" Erestor asked after Glorfindel volunteered nothing about his knowing smile.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Glorfindel told him. "It seems that your two young students are up to something."

"My young students, indeed," Erestor was visibly more alert to his surroundings now, as if he expected the two of them to pounce on him from behind at any moment. "They are as much yours as mine, if not more so. What mischief are they planning now?" He asked Glorfindel.

The blonde elf shrugged elegantly. "I do not know. You speak as if I had a part in it." He was doing his best to sound nonchalant, but his amusement was all too clear.

"That depends on how one looks at it, doesn't it?" Erestor mused with a half-hearted smile as he rose, putting his book under one arm. He decided that he might as well go ahead and find out what trouble they would be causing now. He had no doubt that it was going to be directed at himself, as Glorfindel was hardly ever the target of Elladan and Elrohir's pranks. They recognized him as a foe equal in dangerousness to Elrond. Erestor, on the other hand, was one of their favorite victims. 

"Ah! Well spoken, Erestor, but your suspicion is far misplaced, I'm afraid. I do not encourage them in the least. Really...," Glorfindel shook his head and looked rather affronted. "I did warn you, did I not? If I hadn't, then you would have certainly wandered haplessly into whatever trick they have this time. I wonder sometimes why you usually do...," He paused thoughtfully. "I know. You were never that young, so you never had any experience first-hand with such antics. 'Tis truly a shame."

"I am sure that it is," Erestor replied easily. "If you will excuse me," He nodded and then turned to head out of the Fire Hall, leaving Glorfindel to his own musings.


	3. A Snowball Fight

((Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, and all of the characters residing therein belong to Tolkien and not me. I only borrowed them for a little bit.))

The morning was rather dim and grey over the snow-covered Imladris. It was still quite early when Elladan and Elrohir marched out just beyond the house to a large area that was clear of trees. The top of the hill was an excellent vantage point, as it overlooked one of the paths that led from the woods back to the house. Snow was beginning to fall again, as it had been for the past week. The large, sparse flakes floated down lazily to rest on the already pristine white ground.

The twins were quite undaunted by the happenings of the night before, when Erestor had nearly caught them at their latest prank. They were most encouraged by the fact that they had not gotten into any trouble, in the end. However, they hadn't been able to carry out their plans because of one reason, they were sure. More precisely, one elf in particular had been the undoing of their plot.

They were in an excellent mood, having their mission laid out before them. Their first task of the day, apparently, was to construct a proper fortress out of snow. They had chosen light grey outfits this morning, mostly for the fact that they would blend in well with the snow. They were focused on their work as seriously as if they were going to war.

"Here, fix that," Elladan pointed to one of the three walls that were taking shape. The one that he indicated was leaning dangerously. "It's going to fall over if you don't put some support there." Elladan was exercising great enthusiasm in this effort, taking special care with the front wall. 

"Oh, fine," Elrohir obeyed, but he did not sound thrilled to be corrected. "Are you sure Glorfindel will even come this way at all?"

"He should."

As soon as their fortress had been completed, the two young elflings began making snowballs. They even managed to resist the urge to pelt each other with them, after the first two or three. When their mind was on vengeance, they inevitably proved to be exceptionally determined. It was not long before they had accumulated an impressive pile.

"Do you hear that?" Elrohir perked up, hearing the faint sound of singing coming towards them. The light voice was that of an elf. The twins recognized this elf. Elrohir grinned.

"I do. It has to be him," Elladan said as he picked up two snowballs, one in each hand, and crept over to the front of their fort. He peeked over the top and then quietly sunk back down. "Who else would be out here this early? Besides, I heard him saying over breakfast that he would be going out."

Elrohir nodded. They waited, hunched down and as silent and intent as possible. There was no sound except for the singing ringing out through the clear morning air.

Glorfindel, meanwhile, was for once completely oblivious of the twins' plans. He was expecting some sort of repayment for what had happened the night before, but he did not expect it so soon. Nor did he suspect an ambush of this type. He was in a serene mood, even singing an old elven tune as he made his way back to the heart of Imladris. He had nothing to show for his hunting trip, but it was of little consequence.

So it was an extraordinary shock when he was hit squarely on the shoulder with a snowball, causing a large white splotch to mar his otherwise spotless hunter green tunic. He whirled, searching for his assailant, caught off guard. He did not reach for his weapon. After all he was in Imladris, and no one would be trying to hurt him here. Reflexes gained from thousands of years of training, however, often took over before he could blink.

The second snowball followed directly after, and a third and fourth came closely after that. By this time, Glorfindel realized what was happening. He took a few steps back and threw up his hands to shield himself from the snow, laughing.

"_Ai, ai_! Enough! I think I've had sufficient punishment," He told the twins. The onslaught of snow stopped, but only momentarily.

"Maybe," Elrohir replied cheerfully as he peeked over the top edge of the fort. He was cautious, as he knew from experience that Glorfindel was not a bad aim with snowballs, himself.

"You spoiled our plans last night," Elladan added, not even bothering to look up and trying to sound deeply hurt.

"Ah, but my young lords, it was only fair. Do you not have even the least bit of sympathy for poor Erestor? Time after time he finds himself to be on the receiving end of your games, does he not?" He inquired as he looked up the hill at the twins and their fort of snow, a bemused smile dancing across his face, though he was doing his best to hide it. His golden hair gleamed in the pale winter light, and a similar spark was in his eyes. He was very fond of this pair, however much trouble they caused. He had no children himself, and was very like an uncle to the twins.

The twins glanced at each other and considered the question.

"He does, yes," Elladan answered cautiously.

"I would have more sympathy for him if he did not always give us extra studying when he gets tricked," Elrohir retorted, scathingly honest.

"True, I suppose," Glorfindel replied seriously. "I must say, though, that...Ah, _mellon_! It is a fine morning for a walk, or did you come to see what your sons were up to?" He stood at the bottom of the hill watching. Both Elladan and Elrohir spun around and stood up to see their father standing not too far away. He had been watching for a few moments, and trying to avoid laughter at Glorfindel's plight.

"Both, perhaps," Elrond looked down at Elrohir and Elladan, who were looking perfectly innocent. The half-elven lord, however, did not fail to note that his friend and councilor was somewhat covered in snow. "I see that you two have been having fun today."

"Yes, _ada_," Elrohir smiled. Elrond noted, once again, how impossible it was to even think of being melancholy when one looked at these two happy elflings. 

"You know," Glorfindel said to the twins as he came to stand next to the fort, "it is too bad that your father is far too old to help you wage a proper snowball barrage. Otherwise, I would have to start worrying about my odds." His smile was sly as he gave Elrond a sidelong glance.

Elrond caught on quickly. "You are implying that the three of us would not be able to best you at this game, hm?" He inquired calmly.

Elladan and Elrohir were staring from Elrond, to Glorfindel, and then back to Elrond. This was starting to look like an interesting opportunity.

"Maybe you could," Glorfindel said with an air of indecisiveness.

"Shall we see?" Elrond asked, then looking to his sons with a smile.

"Yes!" Elrohir and Elladan were thrilled.

"Still, three to one is not quite fair. Perhaps we might even the odds somehow?"

"Quite right, my liege," Glorfindel glanced upwards at the house looming just beyond them. "Erestor!" He called out. It might have seemed to be in vain, but Elrond knew better than that. Anyone who knew Erestor at all knew that he was never far from Elrond, wherever that might be. 

A moment later, one of the upper windows opened and a dark-haired elf appeared at one of the windows. He quickly spotted the scene below, and frowned. 

"Yes?" He inquired, looking down finally at Elrond.

"Come down here, would you?" Glorfindel then turned, and paced across the snow a little ways, not waiting to see if Erestor would answer such a summons. His plan was to use a large rock as a shield from the Peredhil family.

When Erestor finally arrived out on the snow-covered lawn, he gave Elrond a questioning look. Before Elrond could speak, Glorfindel motioned his fellow councilor over towards him.

"Here we are. You are going to help me," Glorfindel had picked up a handful of snow, and after compressing it into a proper snowball, he handed it to the still-incredulous Erestor.

"Help you what?" Erestor looked back at Elrond.

Elrond, meanwhile, was crouched down next to the twins, and listening to them as they continued to talk excitedly.

"Here, _ada_," Elrohir paused to give his father an armful of snowballs, and quickly went to gather snow for more.

"Did you ever play in the snow when you were little, ada?" Elladan wanted to know.

Elrond smiled. "No, I cannot say that I did. I am sure that I will learn quickly, though."

"Or course you will!" Elrohir chimed in. "Are you ready Glorfindel?" The elfling looked over to where Glorfindel was nearly lounging.

"Whenever you are, my lords!" Glorfindel replied cheerfully.

"This is beyond ridiculous," Erestor was shaking his head. "You called me out here just so that I could get pelted with snow?" He asked Glorfindel with a sour expression.

"Oh, relax, Erestor. This should be good for you," Glorfindel said. "You need to get some fresh air more often, haven't I told you that?" He was about to go on, but he was interrupted by a snowball which fell directly on his head.

The twins laughed. 

"Good throw, _ada_!" Elrohir complimented happily.

Glorfindel shook his head, shedding snow off of his hair. He ducked and scooped up one of his own snowballs, and threw it in the direction of his newest assailant. Elrond ducked, and the snow splattered harmlessly on the ground behind him.

The battle ensued from then on, becoming quite a sight. Erestor was simply trying to avoid the mess, as he wondered when Elrond had gone completely insane. He had always been a bit suspicious of Glorfindel, but Elrond...

The twins were not completely engrossed in the battle. In fact, after a few minutes they backed up to let the older elves take over alone. They had never seen their father and Glorfindel get so caught up in such an activity. It was shocking, but at the same time highly amusing. Erestor, perhaps, most of all, as he was doing his best to keep from getting hit.

Elladan and Elrohir were the first ones to notice that their mother had decided to come out to see what all the commotion was about. They ran to greet her, unknown to those still throwing snow.

"Good morning," Celebrían smiled warmly at her sons as they met her. In a warm dress, sky-blue in color, the Lady of Imladris was in good spirits today. "Now, what is this that I hear is going on outside?" She asked, but then she looked up and saw for herself. A look of surprise flitted across the graceful elven lady's face as she saw her own husband and Glorfindel pitching snow as enthusiastically as any pair of elflings.

"See, _naneth_?" Elladan smiled, unable to hold a serious expression. The twins trailed behind her as she walked further out onto the snow.

Elrond looked up just in time to see a glimpse of long silver hair and blue before a snowball his him directly in the face. Glorfindel noticed at the same moment. He looked more like a repentful youth then than he had in thousands of years. Erestor peeked out cautiously from his shield.

"_Meleth_," Elrond spoke up first, after wiping some of the snow off of his face. Celebrían noted that he was turning a fine shade of pink.

"My lady," Glorfindel bowed elegantly, despite the fact that he was also fairly covered in snow.

"My goodness, I wonder what brought this on?" Celebrían's surprised look was quickly becoming replaced with a smile. The sight of two such elven lords like this was very unusual, indeed.

"A challenge," Elrond answered, also smiling now as he saw the twins coming up behind her.

"I see," Celebrían laughed quietly. "Well, if you think that you are cold enough now,_ hervenn_, you could come inside and sit by the fire with me. I am sure that we could also find some hot cider for our two little frozen sons, as well," She put a hand on Elladan's shoulder and waited as Elrond dusted himself off.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Elrohir volunteered.

"Might there be some cider for another half-frozen elf, I wonder?" Glorfindel inquired as he joined them.

"Perhaps," Celebrían said as Elladan and Elrohir went to run ahead to the doors.

Erestor also followed, still shaking his head a little, but smiling despite himself at the sight of the Peredhil family looking so happy. His own family, and Glorfindel's as well, had gone to Valinor long ago. Still, Elrond, Celebrían, and the twins were as close to him as family. Even Glorfindel, he would admit, if pressed.

"Come Erestor, you are lagging behind," Glorfindel looked back at the thoughtful elf, who had nearly come to a stop in his deep thoughts.

"I am coming," He replied patiently and followed them towards the Hall of Fire.


End file.
